


Baby Sitter

by missingpages



Category: EXO (Band), KaiSoo - Fandom
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Couch Sex, M/M, Smut, naughtyboy!kyungsoo, stepdad!jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingpages/pseuds/missingpages
Summary: The moment his parents separated, Kyungsoo adviced his mom not to date another man because it would only be hard for them.But his mom's stubborn and brought a new guy six years older than him, considered as a step dad.While his mom's away, his step dad took care of him and they always play.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 28





	Baby Sitter

"Mom havent we talked about this? I told you itll only make things worse! And please, respect yourself! Respect Dad!"

Kyungsoo's mom slapped him, it really hurts for the both of them but this is the way his mother can be healed. By going on a date again.

"I cant believe your words! Is that how you respect me?"

"Whatever you say, get that man outta here! He is not welcome!"

He ran upstairs and lock himself in his room, the old woman get back on the couch and talked to his new boyfriend.

"Im sorry Jongin, i know he will understand"

"No its okay, maybe we can be close and i can talk to him"

"Thanks for being such a considerate man"

Days passed, Kyungsoo and his mom is still not in good terms. The new boyfriend lived in with them.

It really makes Kyungsoo angry everyday he see that fuck face roam around their house.

One time his mom got to work early, the two were left for the whole day.

"Uhm, Kyungsoo?"

"What?!" he angrily answered.

"Can you help me fix the shower? Its broken, the water aint working"

"Go fix it yourself!"

Kyungsoo left him.

"You know if you still do this, itll affect your mom"

"Do i look like i care? Did she ever asked me if im okay to have you here? You know what? Get out! Get out of our lives!"

"Thats way too harsh kid" he smirked.

Kyungsoo groaned angrily.

He dont know if he can still take it anymore.

Cooling himself down, he decided to take some good shower.

Kyungsoo switched it on but that guy is right, its busted.

"Where the hell is he? Why didnt he fixed this?"

He picked the tool box and fixed it by himself.

Removed the knots, turn and turn. Its still not working.

"Hey! Uhh whats his name... Jongin!"

"What?"

"I.. ugh! I need your help!"

"You said you dont wanna see me? Now your asking for my help?"

Jongin came back and he looked at Kyungsoo that is wearing some thin shirt and nike satin shorts.

Is he aroused?

The boy snapped his fingers to wake him up.

"Look... i—"

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and accepted his defeat.

"Im sorry... goddamn it!"

"What? I cant hear you? Can you say it a bit louder?"

"Im fucking sorry alright? Now help me fix this thing!"

He turned his back and Jongin felt something when he saw Kyungsoo's booty.

He gulped.

Jongin know a little about fixing so he finished quickly.

Kyungsoo pushed him away, itching to have a shower.

He pulled the curtain to cover, Jongin was about to go out but he peeked at Kyungsoo bathing.

The way Kyungsoo touch his body gave Jongin urges to jack off.

The boy felt like someone is with him, he removed the curtain and luckily Jongin was fast to head out.

That was close.

At evening, Kyungsoo's mom texted that he cant go home for three days because of some business meeting and mentioned Jongin to take care of him.

He is stucked now with his step dad.

Everytime their eyes meet Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, when Jongin wanted to have conversation with him, he always cuts off.

"Imma go to sleep. Im tired"

"Dont you wanna watch tv?"

"I dont want to if its with you"

Kyungsoo gone upstairs but Jongin followed him. He locked the door but the step dad got spare keys.

"Who even gave that to you? And what are you doing?"

"Your mom said i should take care of you right? Why wont you let me?"

"Im too old to be taken care of, now leave cause i wanna go sleep."

"Ill sleep with you"

"What? No! Theres my mom's room, you sleep there"

He pointed at the room on the front.

"But im scared?"

"I dont care!"

"Please?"

"Ughh! Fine!"

Kyungsoo put lots of pillows in between them, like a boundary line.

"Whats that for?"

"I hate it when i sleep and someone's hugging me. If youre a hugger, there, you have lots of pillows"

Jongin chuckled.

Kyungsoo turned off the lights and layed on the right side, Jongin on the left.

"Good night?"

"Yeah, you too"

Lightning and thunder started to growl, Kyungsoo's biggest fear.

He grabbed a pillow and hugged it. But its not doing the thing.

Jongin, removed some pillows and rolled on Kyungsoo's side and back hugged him.

He can feel his step dad's dick on his butt.

"Yo? I told you i dont like hugs"

"But you want it too, right?"

Jongin started to lick his ear. Kyungsoo shivered.

"Ss..stop it"

His hand crawled for the breast and squeezed it, the boy huffed.

"Hey..! This is not right!"

Kyungsoo pushed him away.

"Your mom's not here anyway? So why bother?"

His step dad grabbed his shoulders and pushed him on the bed.

The dim light on the lamp is the only thing that made Jongin's eyes visible.

Kyungsoo looked at him straight.

"We shouldnt... do this"

"Why?"

"Its.. its my first, i dont know how to do it"

"Let daddy guide you"

Jongin started kissing him slowly, he played with his tongue and Kyungsoo followed his motion. 

"See? Youre good, now let me do this"

He licked his ear, down to his neck and to his breast. He bit the nipples and sucked it.

Kyungsoo moaned softly while closing his eyes. Jongin took off his boxers.

"Hey hey no.. its..."

"Its okay, this wont hurt"

He removed the shorts covering Kyungsoo's ass, he inserted his cock slowly and he can hear Kyungsoo strongly moan. 

The boy gripped his step dad's arm.

Rain fell and its getting a bit colder. But for Kyungsoo, its warm.

He started thrusting slowly and kissing Kyungsoo. He can hear the soft moans the boy is making.

Jongin gone a bit fast, the bed creaked.

Kyungsoo scratched his back.

"This... is.. good"

Jongin went down and gripped the bed's headboard and thrusted harder.

Kyungsoo bit his shoulder.

"We should... stop now"

Jongin stopped as he said, he layed beside Kyungsoo and breathed heavily.

The boy fixed himself and think of what they have done.

"Dont worry, im not having sex with your mom. Were safe"

"No, were doomed. Im afraid if she knew all about this, shell get really mad at me"

"Just stay quiet alright? Well keep on doing this"

Kyungsoo sat and looked at him angrily.

"You think i will let you do this to me again? There's no next time!"

Jongin pulled his arm and hugged him.

"Youre so talkative, lets sleep"

He tried to get out but Jongin's grip is too strong.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and feel the warmth they share on a rainy night.

Kyungsoo woke up feeling the half of his body cramping. He cant stand up.

"Good morning?"

"Bad morning! I cant walk because of you!"

"You said its your first right? Thats normal"

He punched his step dad on the shoulder.

"Aow! That hurts!"

The boy rolled his eyes, his crazy step dad kissed his lips.

"What the fuck?"

"Dont go down stairs ill bring you breakfast"

But hard headed Kyungsoo still forced himself to stand up, he tried to walk slowly. 

He managed to go down stairs.

"I told you not to go down! Youre really hard headed huh?"

Kyungsoo glared at him.

Three days have passed quickly Kyungsoo's mom got too busy of work and made her not go home for a month. 

The two kept the thing every night a secret.

Kyungsoo felt worried about it, but it pleasure's him too so he didnt think of some consequence.

They had sex around the houseㅡ on the kitchen sink, on the dining table, on the couch and in the bathroom.

Kyungsoo feels so amazing everytime Jongin fuck's him, made him ask for more and more. There came a time that he's the one teasing and gave Jongin urges.

Hot afternoon, Kyungsoo grab some ice cream on the fridge. It gave him a silly idea.

He sat on Jongin's lap while he's watching tv. He's a bit surprised of Kyungsoo's appearance.

The boy started licking the ice cream naughtilly, he looked at Jongin straight into the eye with lust.

The cream dripped down and went to his neck. Jongin is sweating too much and he's getting hard.

His face got near on Jongin's.

"You want me to wreck you?"

Kyungsoo bit his lip and nodded willingly.

The step dad licked the cream on his neck up on his lips. 

He threw the ice cream and grabbed the older's nape.

He's kissing roughly, he let Jongin touch his body.

Kyungsoo unzipped Jongin's pants and jacked off the long cock.

He can feel Jongin smirking on what he's doing.

"Youre getting good at this, baby"

"Shut up"

After pleasuring the dick, the inserted it in his butthole and rode his step dad.

Grabbing the two fluffy butt cheeks and guided him into twerking motion.

The sweats on their body combined.

They made the hot afternoon even hotter.

How he wished they can do this all time. 

His step dad is really good on teaching him how to play.

"Cant we just fuck forever, daddy?"

"Only if you want to, baby."


End file.
